Cloud's Fight
by ice-dragons
Summary: Kianea needed someone to love. She found a man that would love her, but he ends up in a bad situation that could leave her to wonder what will happen to her lover.


Cloud's Fight

As Zack and Genesis were fighting over who got Kianea, Zack drew his sword and told Genesis that they would settle it with fencing.

"Alright Zack, but if I win, we get to make out in your apartment" Genesis said as he drew his sword.

"So we agree on the terms then?" Zack asked Genesis as he rushed toward Genesis.

"We agree on the terms, Genesis, now fight me!" Zack said as he hit Genesis' sword. Then they battled until Genesis was tired, and he lunged his sword toward Zack but missed him by inches. That's when Zack took the offense and plunged his sword through Genesis. Genesis fell to the ground clutching his side with his left hand. Kianea quickly ran to his side only to see that he was losing blood too quickly to survive.

"Genesis, no...Please don't die on me, please!" a young woman about the age of 22 screamed as her lover was dying.

"Kianea, I love you, and I always will love you, Cloud, take good care of her for me." Genesis said as he slowly disappeared into the air. Kianea was throwing a fit cause her lover had died, she was crying and throwing her hands everywhere. That's when Vincent came in and rescued her from her from getting hurt.

"Let me go Vincent! Let me go!" Kianea yelled as she only turned to Cloud and cried into his chest.

"Zack, why did you go and kill Kianea's lover? She loved him so much, and then you had to go and kill him. He had a change of heart Zack." Cloud said to Zack as the other soldier just walked off.

"Zack, tell me why you killed my lover!? Why did you kill him? He had a change of heart..." Kianea said until she were cut off by Zack smacking her across the face.

"I killed him because he didn't have a change of heart Kianea, he only used you to get what he wanted. Me and Cloud seen that so we had to rescue you from him, don't you see that?" Zack said as she only turned away from them both.

"No he didn't! He loved me for who I really am. Noone else does, why did you...?" Kianea asked Zack once more.

"Because Kianea he used you and he didn't really love you, only me and Cloud loves you" Zack said as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"No! I won't do it again! I won't fall in love again, everyone will just disappear, just like my lover." Kianea said as she ran towards the sunset until she bumped into Vincent Valentine.

"I'm sorry Vincent." Kianea said as she started to run again but Vincent stopped her.

"Walk with me Kianea?" he asked her as he began to walk the path she were going.

"I know what your going through Kianea, I once had a lover too, until I was killed by my lover's husband." Vincent said as he looked at Kianea.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, it's just hard for me to move on you know?" Kianea said to Vincent as she knew he understood what it felt like.

"I'm really sure that our lover's would want us to move on, and I know what your going through Kianea. I really do." Vincent said as he realized she had placed her hand on his on accident.

"Sorry Vincent, I didn't mean to put my hand on yours." Kianea said as she quickly removed her hand from his.

"No, don't be Kianea, i should be sorry for what I have done." Vincent said as he looked at the sunsetting.

"Vincent, I know and I want to help you move on, if that's what you really want..." Kianea said as she took Vincent into her hands.

"Just let me lay down for a few min. Kianea, I'm tired." Vincent said as he layed his head in her lap. She slowly began to rub his cheek away from his face. Then she gotten a jolt and it felt like it was her lover telling her to move on and that he was the one for her. Vincent got that same jolt and when he looked at Kianea he knew that they were meant to be together.

"Kianea, I..." Vincent began until Kianea leaned down a little and Vincent leaned up a little, they kissed each other. Then that's when Cloud came over to them and seen that they were kissing.

"Kianea, what will you do now that your lover is gone?" Cloud asked Kianea as she just looked at him.

"I don't know Cloud, I think I finally found my real lover right here." Kianea said as she rubbed Vincent's cheek.

"That feels good Kianea, I love you the way you love me." Vincent said to her as she kept doing that to him.

"Cloud, don't you and Tifa have something going on?" Kianea said as Cloud was walking away.

"No, we don't Kianea, I love you too but I don't think it would work out between us though." Cloud said as he got on his bike. He started his vehicle and rushed out of there crying, but he didn't let Vincent or Kianea see.

Kianea and Vincent watched as Cloud went ahead of them back to Aeris' church. When noone was looking Vincent turned into Chaos and flew them home. That's when Kianea knocked on the door of the church Cloud was staying in.

"Come on in Kianea." Cloud said as he opened the door to the church and let her in.

"Cloud, I know you were crying back there and I just wanted to know why you were crying?" Kianea said to Cloud.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories! I will try to update soon!


End file.
